The Robber
by addicted2sport
Summary: Draco Malfoy fell hard after the defeat of Lord Voldermort, and has resorted to being a robber to earn a living for himself and his father. Hermione is an auror who is trying to reform Draco, while Ron tries to win her absolute attention. R R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing but the plot.**

**My new dramione, hope you enjoy it! R+R**

**Prologue**

Hermione walked into her office at the ministry, waving good morning to her relatively new colleagues. She had just been appointed as an auror, and was completing her degree on how to successfully rehabilitate criminals. Her empty desk contained just two things; the file that contained her studies so far and a closed envelope. She opened the envelope, wondering who would have sent it to her new address.

_Good luck with your new job_

_Love, Ron  
><em>

Hermione smiled, and shook her head in amazement at the changes that Ron had gone through after the war. He was now a high ranking auror, with a promotion to Head auror very likely. Gone were the days of not being able to afford things; he was now fast becoming an aristocrat. She opened the folder on her desk and took out the long roll of parchment inside. She sat in her chair, staring excitedly at the black ink that had dried on the parchment in front of her:

_DRACO MALFOY_

_Suspected to have been behind sixteen different robberies, all performed in the same manner and with the same professionalism. No proof has ever been found to indict MALFOY of any of these crimes. Has stolen jewellery and money with a total value of one million galleons._

_Hermione Granger has asked to use DRACO MALFOY as her research in terms of her honours degree on the effect of rehabilitation on criminals, and the Department has accepted on the condition that he is eventually brought to justice and that Ms. Granger does not come into any harm.  
>NOTE: MALFOY is a hardened criminal who shows no mercy. Caution should be observed in all actions.<em>

_Department of Internal Wizarding Security  
><em>

* * * * * * * * * 

The shrill ringing tone of his alarm went off, pulling the blond teenager abruptly out of his disturbed dreams. He washed the sleep away from his face and changed from his night clothes. He picked up his wand and automatically picked up a cigarette from his bedside table, lighting it up with his wand as he walked out of his room. He knocked loudly on the room next to his, awakening Lucius Malfoy, his father.

He stared at the smiling portrait of his deceased mother as he walked past the living room, and as he did every day, he remembered. He remembered the manor; he remembered the life before his father was arrested. How the mighty had fallen. He sighed deeply and walked into the kitchen. No house elves everywhere to serve breakfast; that dratted Granger had made sure of that.

"Good morning Draco," said Lucius as he entered the kitchen. Azkaban and the war had aged him; Lucius had lost his aura of snobbishness and icy disdain that had once travelled with him everywhere he went.

"Good morning father," replied Draco. "Blaise and Goyle are on the way" Lucius just nodded and began to magically prepare breakfast as Draco sat at the table, staring into space.

"What's the plan for today?" asked Lucius. He put the food on the table, and they began to eat while Draco answered his question.

"Do you remember Theodore Nott?"asked Draco.

"His father was a Death Eater. Good friend of mine some time ago," replied Lucius. Draco nodded in reply.

"He got caught for using magic in front of a muggle. He's being taken to Azkaban today and we're gonna get him out," said Draco.

"Is he worth it?" asked Lucius sceptically. Draco smirked at his father, his thoughts already travelling to how they would celebrate afterwards.

"The auror that's taking him in, the great Ronald Weasley, won't have such a great reputation if he lets criminals escape on his watch would he?" said Draco with a huge grin on his face.

**Thanx for reading, plz review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter 1

Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle sat at the polished wooden table in the Malfoy's living room and greeted their host as he entered the room.

"Good morning boys" said Draco as he entered. He sat at the table and smiled at his two best friends. Time had not physically changed the broad shouldered Goyle, but he had matured enough for Draco to include him in his gang. Blaise on the other hand had lost his vain and self-centred attitude after the war, and had taken the place of Crabbe as Draco's sidekick.

"So, how are we gonna get Theo from the aurors?" asked Blaise.

"It's simple" replied Draco. "The ministry is moving him this afternoon by car to a place close to Azkaban, and from there they're going to use side-along apparition to get him there. We have to get him away before they apparate"

"What about Weasley?" asked Blaise leaning back in his chair. Draco was silent for a moment, weighing up the pros and cons of letting his greatest foe survive.

"Leave him, he's not important, what's important is that we're getting paid a nice sum of money to get Theo out and if we don't we probably won't find work again. Get Theo and get out. Understand?" he said emphasising the last word.

They both nodded the disappointment still etched on their faces.

"The embarrassment will probably kill him though," he added as an afterthought, and that sweetened the fact that he would not be able to kill the man who had long since taken the place of Harry Potter as the most hated person in the Malfoy household.

"So, how's your new job going turning criminals into little angels," asked Ron with a smile.

"Don't make fun of me," replied Hermione grinning back at him. "Actually, my first target is someone you know very well, Draco Malfoy. If I can reform him then I think I can reform anyone."

"That slimy git, blimey Hermione you have no hope of reforming him. He might have left the Dark Arts but he's still dangerous and he's still a low-life criminal."

"Don't worry, I have it all worked out. When do you have to go to Azkaban?" asked Hermione.

"We'll be leaving soon," he replied. Ron started walking towards the door, then stopped. He turned back and stared at Hermione, wondering how to say what was on his mind.

"So, I, uh, wanted to ask you. Are we still, you know, together, I mean, uh, yeh?" he asked. Hermione suddenly became very interested in her nails, and was determined not to meet his blistering gaze.

"Why do you have to bring this up every time I see you? I told you, nothing's changed, I just haven't really had the time to think about anything." Ron looked away, the disappointment etched all over his freckled face. Luckily, however, he was saved the necessity of a response by the entrance of the trainee auror who would be accompanying him to Azkaban.

"Sir, the car is ready and the prisoner is coming up from the courthouse right now," he said. Ron took one last look at Hermione then left, mumbling goodbye and leaving her behind to vent her fury and frustration at the walls of her office.

Nott sat in the back of the magically enhanced car, his hands bound behind his back. He glared as Ron Weasley entered the vehicle and told his trainee auror/come chauffeur to "get bloody going". They were soon travelling in the lush countryside, but no one in the car was admiring the view outside, which was why no one noticed the three wizards flying behind them on their broomsticks, all the better for Draco Malfoy and his two sidekicks who were trailing the car from behind.

Malfoy nodded to Blaise, and he sent a spell at the car's tyres, popping them and causing an explosion of sound that had Ron and his assistant covering their ears in pain. The car spun out of control, causing Ron and his assistant to slam into each other as they yelled in confusion.

"IMPEDIMENTA" yelled Malfoy, causing the spinning car to stop with an incredibly loud skidding sound. "Goyle, go!" yelled Draco as he aimed another spell at the two aurors in the car.

Goyle landed next to the car wrenched the door open and dragged the still bound Theo Nott from the car, taking off immediately from the next to the ground just as Ronald Weasley's ginger head popped out of the car.

"Stupefy!" yelled Draco, and his spell hit Ron flush in the face, causing him to fall back onto the bonnet of the car.

"Come on, come on let's go," yelled Draco, and they all flew together away from the heavily damaged car and stunned auror. The massive clouds swallowed them up as they made their escape, whooping in joy at the escape of their good friend.

"Hurry, we need to get him to the safe house before the aurors come after us," yelled Draco over the wind. They changed direction and moved away from the approaching building, heading again towards the green countryside to where Theodore Nott would be kept safe and smuggled out of the country. The stunned face of Ronald Weasley and the thought of a huge pay from the boss were enough to keep the smile on Draco's face for the entire trip.

**Thanx for reading, plz review!**


End file.
